Les courses de Lord Voldemort
by Titisweetii
Summary: Jamais personne n'aurait pensé qu'une telle histoire puisse arriver...Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres, dans cette situation...


**Titre:** Les courses de Lord Voldemort.

**Disclaimer:** Evidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Tout à une certaine blonde...je vous laisse deviner!

**Résumé:** Voldemort se retrouvant dans des situations pas banals...on ne pensait pas que ça pouvait lui arriver et pourtant...

**Annonce**: Hello! Voilà une histoire qui est partie d'un vrai délire! Déjà, je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas rédigée cette histoire seule! Non, deux de mes amies l'on fait avec moi et ça donne SA! Sinon que dire d'autre à part: Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre1:** Bataille pour un cassoulet!

Sa longue robe noire ondulant légèrement sur le sol, le mage se pinça la lèvre du bas, un air perplexe sur le visage. Il sembla finir par se décider et entra dans le bâtiment:"Mr Wilson est attendu à l'accueil" résonna une voix dans un des hauts parleurs. Voldemort avança entre les rayonnages sans faire attention aux regards eberlués que lui jetaient les gens autour de lui. Quelque peu irrité il pensa à voix haute:

"Oh la vache! Qu'est-ce que je fous dans un supermarché moldu?"

Tom passait devant les rayons en pensant qu'il arriverait peut être à tuer Dumbledore s'il lui proposer des bonbons au citron empoisonnés quand il s'arrêta net en équarquillant ses yeux aux pupilles verticales : "DES PEPITOS!"

"Oh! Par le calçon de Merlin! L'autre magasin là-bas n'en avait plus! Ca fait un bail que j'en cherche"

Il emplit donc conscencieusement son caddie de toutes les boites de pépitos présentes sur l'étalage.

"Ils sont p't'etre pas si nul que ça ces moldus..."

Le Lord s'avanca vers les rayons suivants en sifflotant gaiement en esperant trouver ce pour quoi il était venu. Il continua, et tourna vers le rayon conserve, seul une personne était présente, un moldu gros et gras, et là enfin il repéra son bonheur: UNE boite, seulement une boite restante de cassoulet.

Notre personnage avança d'un pas nerveux, alors que le gros bonhomme en face faisait de même.

Voldemort fonça dans l'allée,rapide comme l'éclair. Malheureusement le gros moldu semblait assez vif malgré son tour de taille et ils se retrouvèrent à avancer côte à côte, leurs caddies se cognant de temps à autre. The Dark Lord, en bon serpentard, donna un coup de caddie a son adversaire en lui lançant :

"Il est a moi, espèce de troll des cavernes!"

De ses gros doigts boudinés, le moldu attrapa l'ultime boite en même temps que notre cher héro.

Ils entreprirent alors un combat digne des plus grands avec force de quolibets insultants et de gestes déplacés:

"File moi ça gros cochon!" s'exclama Voldemort.

Vernon Dursley répliqua, le visage rouge de colère:

"Jamais, lâche-là ! Crâne d'oeuf!"

Ils roulèrent à terre, comme possédés et s'echangèrent plusieurs coups de poings très moldus. Soudain, Voldy arracha la boite de cassoulet des mains de Vernon et le frappa avec. Mr Dursley s'effrondra contre un rayon rempli de boites de thon, assomé. Le ténèbreux seigneur se releva, victorieux, la boite de cassoulet à la main et poussa un grand cri de guerre:

"AAHH! Elle est à moi! Je suis Lord Voldemort, le roi du cassoulet!"

Fort satisfait de ce triomphe, il ajouta la boîte de cassoulet à son butin et prit la direction de la sortie. Il s'apprêtait à passer entre deux bornes étranges quand une femme à l'air revêche, habillée bizarrement l'interpella:

"Eh vous là! Vous n'avez pas payé!"

Voldemort la regarda d'un air outragé en se demandant comment cette stupide moldue pouvait ainsi s'adresser à lui!

"Oui, c'est à vous que je parle, le grand chauve"

"Moi, payer! Et puis quoi encore!"

La cassière de très mauvaise humeur, lui rétorqua:

"Vous faites comme tout le monde! Vous voulez quelque chose, vous l'acheter! "

Il se redressa de toute sa taille,et dit d'un air supérieur:

"Je suis Lord Voldemort, je n'ai que faire des dires d'une sale petite moldue sans interêt!"

"Non mais je ne vous permet pas! Qu'est ce que c'est que ces insultes! Moldu? C'est quoi ça! Un nouveau truc des Junkies!

Le seigneur des ténébres, furax, s'empara d'une boîte de PEPITO et tenta de frapper la caissière avec! Quand tout à coup Lucius Malefoy entra magistralement dans le supermarché.

"Maître, dit-il d'un ton soulagé, vous étiez là? Nous vous avons cherché partout!"

"Non mais c'est qui encore cet abruti!" demanda la caissière.

Lucius était tellement soulagé d'avoir retrouvé son maître qu'il ne pût pas se contrôler plus longtemps et l'envoya valser dans un étalage d'un coup de baguette!

Soudain un coup de klaxon tonitruant retentit à l'exterieur du magasin.

"Ha, Maître, Bellatrix nous appelle, il est temps de rentrer au manoir. "

Lucius proposa de prendre le contrôle du caddie mais Voldemort répondit séchement: "Pas touche".

Ils sortirent ensemble du magasin, Voldemort un grand sourire au lèvres, rejoignirent Bellatrix qui était au volant d'une grande décapotable noire. La sorcière demanda d'une voix aigue:

"Ca y est Maître, vous avez trouvé votre bonheur?"

Lucius s'assit à l'arrière du véhicule et son maître lui entassa les boîtes de PEPITO sur les genoux et lui dit d'un air menaçant:

"S'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit..."

A la suite de ça, il s'assit à l'avant du côté passager, gardant sur ses genoux la précieuse boîte de cassoulet.

Pendant ce temps, Bellatrix en profita pour s'approcher du magasin et se mit à lancer des incendio en hurlant comme une folle, avec un rire de demente.

Une fois son petit divertissement terminé, elle remonta en voiture et appuya à fond sur l'accélerateur.

La voiture partit en trombe dans les rues de Londres, mais soudain dans un virage trop serré, la boîte de cassoulet s'envola. Les yeux de Voldemort suivirent désésperement la conserve et il hurla à la mort : "NOOOOOON !"( pour les lecteurs: imaginez la scène au ralentit).

La boîte de conserve se fracassa violement par terre et son delicat contenu se déversa sur la visage de Voldemort apparu comme décomposé, il dit d'une voix faible, encore en état de choc :

"Lucius, ...mon cassoulet...il est..."

Voldemort voulu qu'ils s'arrêtent pour récupérer ce qui restait ou au moins rendre hommage à la boite mais c'était trop tard et ils repartirent pour le manoir malgré l'air desesperé du seigneur des ténèbres. Il était bien trop abattu pour pouvoir punir ses mangemorts qui lui avaient désobei, voir une boîte de cassoulet s'écraser comme ça, c'était trop douloureux...

La voiture du Lord s'arrêta devant son manoir. Le visage de Vous-Savez-Qui été ravagé...Il sortit de la décapotable en claquant la porte, et s'avança d'un pas las .Ils avaient pillés tous les magasins sorciers pour trouver son repas favori mais impossible de trouver ne serait-ce qu'une seule boite de cassoulet! Il avait été si désespéré qu'il s'était aventuré en territoire ennemi et avait triomphé! Cependant malgré tous ses eforts il ne restait plus désormais aucun reste de cassoulet dans le manoir... Ce n'était pas juste! Il était quand meme le seigneur des ténèbres, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas -Prononcer-Le-Nom!

Etrangement il faisait nuit noire à l'interieur, ce n'était pas normal... Il s'avanca tout de même et un de ses pieds cogna dans un obstacle, faisant résonner un son métallique. Soudain la lumière jaillit et il se retrouva devant une montagne de boites de cassoulet! Non, vraiment, une montagne, littéralement, et qui faisait bien une vingtaine de mètres de haut! Alors les mangemorts rassemblés au grand complet pour l'occasion lui lancèrent tout sourire un :"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MAITRE!"

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, en espérant que ça vous ai plu ! n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires!<p>

Le prochain chapitre bientôt!


End file.
